Waiting For That Day
by Airawliet2327
Summary: Last Chap! Hinata menunggu hari yang dijanjikan mendiang ibunya. Suka duka telah ia lewati setiap harinya. Namun ia tidak menyerah karena ia tahu Tuhan selalu adil kepada setiap hamba-Nya. "Memangnya apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Hinata", "Sasori-kun is mine"/Ga pandai buat summary. Langsung baca aja deh :3/ AU/RnR, please?
1. Prologue

**"Waiting For That Day"**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s) *maybe***

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction is belongs to Aira Ai :)**

.

* * *

.

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis bersurai _Indigo_ yang dianugerahi Kami-sama sepasang iris _Lavender_ indah yang seterang bulan. Hinata adalah gadis lugu, ramah dan baik hati. Selain itu, ia juga mempunyai sifat polos, mudah dipengaruhi orang, dan tidak enakan hati. Sifat inilah yang membuat hidupnya, yang seharusnya baik, menjadi sangat sangat buruk ─paling tidak sampai 'saat itu' datang.

Di sekolahnya, Moriyama Gakuen, ia selalu menjadi bahan ejekan dan dikerjai oleh murid-murid usil. Bukan hanya itu, setiap ia membuka lokernya, ada-ada saja yang ia temui di dalamnya. Seperti kertas sampah, bekas kaleng _softdrink_, dan lainnya.

Hey, Apa kau sanggup menerimanya? Jika aku jadi Hinata, aku pasti sudah berlari jauh dari sekolah itu dan menangis hingga lingkaran mata panda terbentuk di mataku. Dan pada akhirnya aku akan meminta kedua orangtuaku untuk memindahkanku ke sekolah lainnya.

Namun tidak.. Hinata berbeda.

Pasrah.

Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Paling tidak sampai ia lulus nanti. Hinata tidak mau membuat beban kepada orang lain.

Sebenarnya, Hinata bisa saja melaporkan semua perlakuan kasar teman-temannya kepada ayahnya. Hyuuga Hiashi ─Ayah Hinata─ adalah salah satu pemegang saham yang lumayan besar di Moriyama Gakuen ─tempat Hinata bersekolah. Namun, Hinata yang aslinya ramah dan baik hati, tidak mau seorang pun tahu tentang hal itu. Ia tidak mau memperbesar masalahnya dan malah akan membuat teman-temannya mencap dia sebagai 'Tukang Ngadu'.

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari senin. Hari di mana murid-murid kembali menjalani rutinitas mereka sebagai anak sekolahan yang wajib menuntut ilmu. Termasuk Hinata.

Gadis mungil nan manis itu mengucek-ngucek matanya kemudian mengambil kacamata _min_nya yang berukuran sedang dan agak tebal -yang terletak di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya- lalu memakainya agar penglihatannya tidak buram. Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sembari menguap kecil. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tangannya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar kantuknya hilang sepenuhnya.

Hinata melirik sebentar ke arah jam dindingnya yang berbentuk _Domo-kun_. Masih pukul 6 pagi, sedangkan bel masuk sekolahnya baru akan berdentang 2 jam lagi. Masih ada sekitar sejam untuk bersiap-siap sekaigus menyiapkan sarapannya.

.

.

.

" Ohayou Hinata-chan " Sapa gadis berambut pink dengan senyum merekah saat melihat Hinata memasuki gerbang sekolah.

" O-ohayou Sakura-chan " Hinata membalas senyum sahabatnya itu.

Dalam hati ia bersyukur Kami-sama dengan baik hati memberikan sahabat seperti Sakura. Cantik, baik, terkenal dan pintar. Sungguh idola para kaum adam. Hinata senang Sakura mau berteman dengannya yang bisa dibilang ─err─ culun itu. Sakura bahkan mau memperkenalkan Hinata kepada teman-temannya, walau berakhir dengan hinaan untuk Hinata. Namun ada beberapa yang mau berteman dengannya, seperti Naruto, Kiba, dan Ino.

Kadangkala, Hinata sering mengeluh pada Kami-sama akan nasib yang Ia berikan kepadanya. Namun Hinata tidak sampai putus asa. Ia mencoba bersabar dan tegar. Hinata percaya pada Kami-sama. Ia yakin bahwa suatu saat 'akan' ada yang menerimanya apa adanya. Dan itu terbukti dengan kehadiran Sakura dan teman-temannya. Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan rasa syukur terima kasihnya kepada Kami-sama.

Hinata juga terkadang merasa iri pada Sakura. Ia bisa dengan mudahnya bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain, tanpa harus mendapatkan kata-kata panas yang menyakitkan hati. Hinata? Ia bahkan harus menitikkan air matanya dulu hanya karena ingin bergabung dengan teman-temannya ─yang memang harus karena mereka sekelompok.

Sakura juga bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan anak dari Gubernur Konoha, Namikaze Naruto, yang sebenarnya merupakan lelaki yang dicintai Hinata. Hinata bahkan sampai tidak mau masuk sekolah selama tiga hari, dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Padahal, yang tidak enak bukan badannya melainkan hatinya.

Namun perasaan irinya itu ia kubur dalam-dalam dalam hatinya. Ia tidak mau seorang pun tahu, terlebih Sakura sendiri. Sakura pasti akan membenci dan menjauhinya. Tidak. Hinata tidak akan pernah mengambil resiko tersebut.

_Prakk.._

Sebutir telur berhasil mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepala Hinata saat ia memasuki kelas ─yang nyaris menghentikan langkah Hinata dan Sakura. Hal itu mengundang telur lainnya yang dengan mudahnya terbang dan mendarat di seluruh tubuh Hinata. Selalu seperti ini..

" Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan? " Bentak Sakura pada teman-temannya yang melempari Hinata dengan telur.

Ia terlihat marah. Sedangkan Hinata? Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan mencoba menguatkan hatinya agar tidak menangis dengan mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan mendiang ibunya. Hinata sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

" Hey Sakura! Kenapa kau mau berteman dengan gadis culun seperti dia? Kau itu cantik, sedangkan dia? Cih. Mungkin dia adalah gadis terjelek di sekolah ini, bahkan di kota ini. Haha. " Cibir salah satu dari mereka seraya melihat rendah Hinata seakan-akan Hinata adalah sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

Hey! Apa matamu sedang bermasalah? Hinata adalah gadis cantik dan manis. Hanya saja..tentu ada hanya sajanya. Hal tersebut tertutupi dengan kacamata tebal yang sering digunakannya.

"Rambutmu sangat indah. Sedangkan dia? Apakah dia tidak pernah ke salon atau sekedar menata rambutnya? Rambutnya sangat jelek." Tambahnya lagi sambil melempar sebutir telur ─lagi─ ke arah rambut Hinata, membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"Juga postur tubuhnya yang sangat jauh dari kriteria seorang pria. Pendek!"

"Kau gila? Apa kau tidak tahu Hinata-chan itu cantik dan mempunyai ram _" Sakura hendak mengatakan tentang fakta seorang Hinata namun Hinata mencegahnya. "Sakura-chan."

Sebenarnya yang akan dikatakan Sakura setelahnya yaitu 'Rambut Hinata sangat indah' namun dicegah Hinata karena ia tidak ingin membuat masalahnya semakin rumit.

Hanya orang-orang yang belum pernah menyentuhnya saja yang bisa berucap demikian. Tidak tahukah mereka, bahwa Hinata mempunyai rambut panjang yang sangat indah dan selembut sutera. Dan lagi-lagi ada 'hanya saja'nya. Hinata selalu mengucir dua rambutnya, terkadang dikepang dua. Ia juga tidak mengizinkan seseorang untuk menyentuh rambutnya, dengan alasan bahwa tangannya akan bau jika menyentuh rambutnya. Itu salah satu yang membuat tidak ada yang ingin dekat-dekat dengan Hinata. Padahal hal yang dikira mereka sangat bertolak-belakang dengan aslinya.

"Huh. Kau selalu saja seperti itu Hinata-chan." Ujar Sakura sambil menatap lirih Hinata. Yang ditatap hanya menyunggingkan senyum tulus namun terasa miris.

"Kalian! Cepat bubar dan bersihkan kekacauan ini sebelum Anko-sensei datang." Ancam Sakura. Teman-temannya hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan menantang dan acuh tak acuh.

"Aku akan melaporkan kepada sensei jika kalian tidak segera mengerjakannya!" Tambahnya, membuat mereka sweatdrop dengan mata terbelalak. Mereka langsung saja berhamburan dan mengambil alat-alat untuk bersih-bersih secepatnya. Pasalnya, hukuman yang akan diberikan Anko-sensei tidak bisa dikira-kira dan selalu berbeda-beda.

"S-sakura-chan." Lirih Hinata pelan sambil menyentuh tangan Sakura.

"Tidak, Hinata-chan. Mereka sudah sangat keterlaluan. Melemparimu dengan telur. Memangnya kau tidak merasa kesakitan?"

"Ti-tidak Sakura-chan."Hinata menggeleng dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kami-sama. Kenapa di dunia ini ada gadis sebaik dan sepolos dirimu, Hinata-chan?! Aku jadi makin mengkhawatirkan dirimu." Sakura menatap Hinata dengan wajah kasihannya. Sedangkan Hinata? Ia balas menatap Sakura dengan senyum polosnya.

Sakura mendengus. "Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu. Akan aku mintakan izin kepada Anko-sensei."

"A-arigatou Sakura-chan." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi khusus wanita. Sebelumnya, ia pergi ke lokernya dulu untuk mengambil seragam yang memang sudah dipersiapkannya karena ia tahu pasti ia akan membutuhkannya. Dan seperti saat ini...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/n**_ : Huh. Akhirnya bisa post fict ini juga. huwaa jelek kayaknya.. Maklum, Ai masih newbie dan ini 1st fanfiksi hasil karya Ai. Gomen kalau ada kekurangannya, ne. Rnr ditunggu :)_

**p/s **_: Sebenarnya tadi udah dipublis. Tapi pas baca lagi, eh ga ada discl. etc nya -_- Makanya Ai edit dan publis lagi. Padahal tadi udah ada yang baca T.T_


	2. Begin

**Waiting For That Day**

**Warning : Inside**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction is belongs to AIra Ai :)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hinata berjalan pelan dengan kepala menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap sekelilingnya. Jika saja ia tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan seorang siswa, pasti siswa itu mengira bahwa Hinata menantangnya. Padahal Hinata sama sekali tidak bermaksud demikian, dan berakhir dengan Hinata yang di_bully_ olehnya.

Penglihatannya semakin lama semakin mengabur dikarenakan kacamata besar minusnya yang hilang entah kemana, membuat Hinata pusing sehingga tidak bisa memperhatikan jalannya.

_Brukk.._

"A-aa _go-gomenasai_." Hinata terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang yang datang dari arah yang berlawanan Hinata mempunyai fisik yang lemah, ia terjatuh membentur lantai sedangkan yang ditabraknya ─atau menabraknya─ masih dalam posisi semula.

Uchiha Sasuke ─seseorang yang ditabrak atau menabrak Hinata─ menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Bukan karena ia kesakitan. Namun karena jas yang dikenakannya menjadi 'sedikit' kotor dan bau akibat terkena telur yang ada pada seragam Hinata. Sasuke berjongkok di depan Hinata. Ia mengangkat dagu Hinata untuk melihat siapa yang berani melakukan tindakan yang dianggap pelecehan padanya. Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Hyuuga!" Suara berat Sasuke bagaikan menggema ditelinga Hinata.

Gadis Hyuuga itu membelakkan matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Tubuh Hinata bergetar kecil kala mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang ditabraknya ─atau menabraknya─ ternyata adalah pemuda yang diincar oleh seluruh siswi di sekolahnya. Ia ketakutan. Saat Sasuke mengangkat dagunya, Hinata belum mengetahui kalau itu adalah Sasuke dikarenakan penglihatannya yang mengabur. Ia hanya melihat sepasang mata berwarna kelam.

"Cih..Kau berani memelototiku, Hyuuga." Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya. Ia lalu berdiri, kemudian membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata sendiri, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

Hinata mengucek-ngucek matanya, mencoba mengembalikan penglihatannya seperti semula. "Ma-maafkan aku."

"Cih..Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Tanya Sasuke seperti Hinata baru saja mencuri dan Sasuke adalah seorang polisi.

Hinata menggelengkan kelapanya pelan, ia memang tidak tahu.. ralat! Belum tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Kau telah mengotori jas yang kukenakan dan aku menganggapnya sebuah pelecehan terhadap Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke datar namun bisa membuat Hinata Sweatdrop.

"A-aku tidak se-sengaja. _G-gomenasai_." Hinata membungkukan badannya membuat Sasuke mendecih.

"Kau pikir semudah itu?"

Kali ini Hinata berani mengangkat kepalanya walau tidak sampai menatap mata Sasuke. Ia tidak berani menatap _onyx_ Sasuke. Walau bagaimanapun Sasuke merupakan siswa yang terkenal di sekolah mereka. Hinata juga memutuskan tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan Sasuke, apapun itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Uchiha-san?"

"Maksudku? Kau telah mempermalukanku. Beruntung sekarang sudah sepi sehingga tidak ada yang melihat kita. Tapi, tetap saja itu merupakan sebuah pelecehan terhadapku."

"A-apa yang harus a-aku lakukan?" Tanya Hinata seperti mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"Hn. Ternyata kau memang pintar, Hyuuga. Kau harus menjadi bawahanku selama sebulan. Kurasa kau mengerti maksudku." Sasuke menyeringai.

"A-apa? T-tapi kenapa? A-aku hanya me-mengotori jasmu. A-ku akan mencucinya dan mengembalikannya pa-padamu besok."

Pemuda raven itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hinata. Semakin dekat membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam, sampai akhirnya berhenti di dekat telinga Hinata. "Kau membantahku, hm?" Sasuke berbisik lirih lalu menghembuskan nafasnya membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Ti-tidak."

.

* * *

.

_Malam hari di kota Konoha.._

Gadis mungil ,yang tidak lain adalah Hinata, berjalan di sebuah apartemen mewah lalu memasukinya. Hinata memang tidak tinggal dengan Ayahnya lagi. Sejak tahun pertama ia bersekolah di Moriyama Gakuen, Hinata memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen milik Ayahnya yang sudah lama tidak terurus sejak ibunya meninggal. Awalnya, Hiashi tidak mengizinkan putri tunggalnya itu untuk tinggal sendirian, tanpa ia disisinya. Tentu saja karena Hiashi khawatir mengingat Hinata yang mempunyai fisik lemah. Namun Hinata tidak mau menyerah. Ia membujuk ayahnya dengan segala bentuk alasan. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Hiashi mengizinkan anaknya itu dengan beberapa syarat yang ia tujukan. Tentu saja itu membuat Hinata senang.

Saat memasuki apartemennya, Hinata segera menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya ke sofa. Tubuhnya terasa penat. Ia baru saja kembali dari sebuah _supermarket_ yang terletak lumayan jauh dari apartemen yang ditinggalinya. Hinata barusan membeli keperluan mingguannya yang mendadak habis dikarenakan kemarin Sakura, Naruto, Ino, dan Kiba datang ke apartemennya untuk mengerjakan PR bersama. Cuma itu saja? Tidak. PR mereka baru bisa diselesaikan pukul setengah delapan malam. Karena itu sudah waktunya makan malam Hinata ,yang merupakan gadis tidak enakan hati, mengajak teman-temannya untuk makan malam di apartemennya. Karena Hinata hanya tinggal sendirian, ia hanya membeli sesuai kebutuhannya sendiri. Dan karena teman-temannya banyak, persediaan yang semula untuk seminggu, habis dalam sehari.

_Ting Nong.._

Suara bel yang tiba-tiba berbunyi membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Ia melihat ke arah jam kecil yang terletak di atas meja samping sofa yang ia duduki. _9.29 PM_. Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" Gumamnya. Pikiran Hinata tiba-tiba melayang. Siluet-siluet film yang dinontonnya bermunculan dikepalanya. Hinata memelototkan matanya.

"Jangan-jangan.. itu pencuri?!" Haha. Kau ini polos sekali Hinata-chan. Mana ada pencuri meminta izin terlebih dahulu sebelum mencuri?

_Ting Nong.._

_Ting Nong.._

_Ting Nong.._

Lagi-lagi bel itu berbunyi. Seseorang yang menekan bel itu sedang kesal, terbukti dari bel yang ditekannya beberapa kali dalam tempo yang cepat. Hinata lantas mengubek-ngubek belanjaan yang tadi dibelinya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya untuk berjaga-jaga jika dugaannya benar. Setelah menemukannya, ia lantas berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu. Sebelum membuka pintunya, Hinata menyemangati dirinya terlebih dahulu. Hinata menarik nafas panjang bersamaan dengan mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sebuah mentimun, kemudian membuka pintunya dan...

_1 second_

_2 seconds_

_3 seconds_

Hinata mematung, masih dengan menahan nafas dan tangan yang terangkat.

"Hyuuga!" Suara seberat bariton khas seseorang membuat Hinata jatuh pingsan.

.

* * *

.

"Cih. Menyusahkan."

Hinata samar-samar mendengar gerutuan dari seseorang. Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata indah yang warnanya senada dengan mutiara putih. Objek pertama yang tertangkap _Lavender_ Hinata yaitu sepasang _Onyx_ kelam yang menatapnya seakan ingin menerkamnya. Hinata lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Objek yang ia lihat selanjutnya yaitu pemuda dengan _Emo hair-style_ yang tengah menatapnya datar. Hinata refleks mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"U-uchiha-_san_!?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berharap yang ini tidak nyata. Kali saja ia hanya berhalusinasi tentang si pemuda _raven_ bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Ucapan datar dari pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang kini duduk didekatnya membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ini.. nyata?!

"Huh?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

"S-sasuke-_san_!" Wajah Hinata merona saat mengucapkannya.

"Hn. Aku lapar."

.

* * *

.

"S-sasuke-_san_ mau k-kumasakan apa?" Tanya Hinata.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di dapur dengan Hinata yang memakai celemek bergambar _Domo_ dan Sasuke yang duduk di meja makan kecil yang terletak di sana.

Jika diperhatikan, barang-barang di apartemen Hinata hampir semuanya bermotif boneka berwarna cokelat dengan mulut berwarna merah yan terbuka lebar memperlihakan gigi-giginya yang tajam, _Domo-kun_. Sasuke tersenyum kecil kala menyadarinya. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang tidak biasanya senyum -mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sasuke-_san_? A-apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara lembut Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Buru-buru ia menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak lumayan cepat akibat terkejut dan kembali dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Hn." Dua konsonan yang hampir selalu diucapkan Sasuke mengundang kebingungan Hinata menjadi level dua.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dengan tangan yang bertautan di depan dadanya dan menatap polos Sasuke. "Hn? Apa itu?"

"Aku lapar. Terserah kau ingin memasak apa. Jangan memasak yang manis-manis! Aku benci itu." Jelas Sasuke datar. Hinata hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya lalu memutar badannya dan berjalan ke arah kompor untuk memulai memasakkan makanan untuk Sasuke.

Mula-mula, Hinata mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang tadi dibelinya. Ia sudah memikirkan apa yang akan ia masak. Segera ia menyalakan kompor gasnya dan meletakkan panci ,yang sudah berisikan air, di atasnya. Selagi menunggu air setengah mendidih, Hinata menyiapkan bumbu-bumbunya. Pandangan Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari Hinata yang membelakanginya._Onyx_nyasampai tidak berkedip agar tidak melewatkan setiap gerak-gerik gadis yang diam-diam selalu diperhatikannya di sekolah itu, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun termasuk gadis tersebut.

Wajah Hinata terlihat serius saat sedang memasak. Hinata begitu cekatan memotong-motong daging ayam yang telah dicucinya itu. Ia lalu memasukannya ke dalam panci setelah merasa airnya sudah setengah mendidih, disusul dengan bumbu-bumbu yang telah diraciknya dengan 'segenap cinta'. Wajah Hinata seketika merona memikirkan kata-kata yang barusan terlintas di benaknya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan dua kata tersebut. Bukankan ia memang selalu memasak dengan segenap cinta agar masakannya menjadi lezat? Ya. Paling tidak seperti itu.

_10 menit kemudian..._

Hinata mencicipi kuah 'Sup Ayam' yang sedang ia masak. Setelah merasa semua sudah pas, ia mengambil sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang. Kemudian ia mematikan kompor gasnya, lalu mengambil sebuah kain bersih. Setelah itu, ia mengangkat panci tersebut dengan beralaskan kain tadi agar tangannya tidak merasakan panas lalu menuangkan isinya ke dalam baskom yang sudah disiapkan tadi ─dengan sangat hati-hati, takut kuahnya tumpah. Hinata kemudian menaruh mangkuk tersebut ke sebuah nampan dan segelas air dan diletakannya di atas nampan itu juga. Hinata juga menyiapkan semangkuk kecil nasi putih untuk berjaga-jaga jika Sasuke menginginkannya. Gadis mungil itu lalu membawa nampan tersebut ke meja makan untuk disajikannya kepada Sasuke.

Hinata memindahkan mangkukberisi sup ayam, mangkuk kecil nasi, dan segelas air dari nampan yang dibawanya ke hadapan Sasuke, lalu duduk dua kursi di sebelah Sasuke. "Silahkan dimakan, S-sasuke-_san_." Ucap Hinata dengan nampan yang dipegangnya di depan dada. Wajahnya sarat akan kegugupan, seperti sedang menunggu hasil nilai ujiannya yang akan dibacakan senseinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat sup ayam buatan Hinata. Simpel, hanya terdapat beberapa potongan kecil ayam dan sayuran. Bukan itu yang membuat ia tersenyum. Tetapi adanya tomat dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak. Ia tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Hinata mengetahui apa yang menjadi favoritnya.

Sebelum mencicipinya, Sasuke bertanya. "Mengapa kau menaruh banyak tomat?"

Hinata sweatdrop. Ia mengira ia telah melakukan kesalahan. "A-ano. Kupikir, S-sasuke-san mmenyukai tomat karena b-bibir Sasuke-_san_ yang merah, jadi aku menaruh banyak t-tomat." Jawab Hinata dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke, takut akan dimarahi karena salah memasak.

"Ya. Memang aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya." Kali ini Sasuke tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya. Ia lalu melahap sup yang memang diperuntukkan padanya.

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dan semakin memerah saat melihat senyuman Sasuke. Ia tidak percaya bahwa instingnya benar. Pasalnya, belum ada 24 jam ia mengenal Sasuke dan baru kali ini ia memasak makanan untuk Sasuke.

Hinata teringat akan hal yang membuatnya bingung tadi. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu Sasuke, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke selesai makan barulah ia bertanya. Hinata menumpukan wajahnya pada pinggiran nampan yang ia berdirikan di atas meja dengan pipi dikembungkan membuat ia terlihat imut. Ia lalu meniup-niup poninya bosan karena Sasuke yang tak kunjung selesai, padahal sudah hampir dua puluh menit berlalu. Tidak ia sangka seorang Sasuke membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Ia saja hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari lima belas menit. Namun sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Hinata. Sebenarnya Sasuke telah menghabiskan makanannya enam menit yang lalu. Tapi ia sengaja berpura-pura karena _onyx_nya tidak sengaja menangkap tindakan lucu Hinata. Ia masih ingin berlama-lama melihatnya. Tepat pada menit ke dua puluh tiga, barulah Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia telah selesai.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata karena Hinata tidak merespon ucapannya. Saat menyentuh pundak Hinata, tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba terkulai dengan sendirinya. Sasuke refleks menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. _11.08 PM_. Pantas saja. Hinata tertidur karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Sasuke lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata untuk dipindahkan ke kamarnya. Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah ketika menyadari wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Ini adalah hal pertama baginya. Karena ia tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis selain ibunya. Tetapi itu bukan berarti ia adalah seorang _gay_! Tidak. Ia hanya benci kebisingan. Setiap gadis yang mendekatinya pasti sangat berisik.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N **: _Chapter ini _**_Hancur_**_. Idenya pasaran. Ai sadari itu_ T.T

_Gomen~~ *bow*_

_Waktu ngetiknya pas lagi frustasi (?) #malahcurcol_.

Chap depan mungkin gak bisa update cepet kayak chap ini. Tugas sekolah menumpuk T.T

Udah kelas 3, harus bisa dapet nilai tinggi biar bisa lulus. #malahcurcol

Ripiuwnya juga dikit. Jadi -sedikit- malas nglanjutin. #burned

Arigatou buat yang udah mau ripiuw fanfiksi Ai yang hancur ini. #bow

See ya~


	3. Presence

**Waiting For That Day**

**Warning : Slight SasoHina. Alurnya kecepetan :3, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction is belongs to AIra Ai :)**

* * *

_1 week 4 days later.._

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pelan melewati koridor-koridor sekolahnya. Syaraf di sekitar bibirnya tak henti-hentinya membentuk sebuah senyuman mengingat pesan yang dikirimkan Sasuke untuknya pagi tadi.

**_Aku malas memakan bento buatan kaa-san ku. Aku ingin makan bentomu._**

**_Sasuke_**

Seketika langkahnya terhenti. Hinata meraba pipi _chubby_nya yang merona semerah tomat._Kenapa aku sangat senang? _Bisiknya dalam hati.

_Plukk..._

Sebuah kaleng bekas _softdrink_ mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Hinata. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Satu hal yang hampir dilupakannya, yaitu 'kejutan' dipagi hari. Hinata memutar badannya, ingin tahu siapa yang melemparinya.

_Lavender_nya terbelalak melihat sosok yang barusan ia pikirkan berdiri di depannya. Di sampingnya, gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata hias yang membingkai di matanya. Sosok yang tak lain adalah Sasuke menatap datar Hinata. Sedangkan si gadis berambut merah bernama Karin terus saja bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Hinata menyadari satu hal bahwa ia salah mengartikan sikap Sasuke padanya selama seminggu lebih ini. Sesuai yang dikatakan Sasuke seminggu yang lalu, Hinata harus menjadi bawahannya selama sebulan.

Tidak. Hinata merasa bahwa ia bukan diperlakukan seperti seorang bawahan. Sasuke memang seenaknya menyuruhnya. Itupun jika Hinata lalai. Ia juga sering meminta Hinata membuatkan makanan jika ia sedang tidak ingin makan masakan buatan ibunya. Sasuke juga sering mengajaknya makan bersama di luar, bermain di _game center_, dan menemaninya jika ia ingin keluar. Ia pikir, Sasuke mempunyai rasa padanya. Jujur, Hinata perlahan-lahan melupakan Naruto dan mulai berpaling pada Sasuke.

Namun, hal tersebut cepat-cepat ia enyahkan. Sasuke bahkan bertingkah bagaikan tidak mengenal Hinata di sekolah. Lagi pula, mana mungkin seorang 'idola' sekolah menyukai seorang 'rakyat jelata' sekolah?

"Wow! Rakyat jelata kita berdandan. Hey? Di mana kacamata betilavea mu? Hahaha." Ejek Karin sambil memberi penekanan di kata betilavea.

Suara besarnya membuat beberapa siswa-siswi berkumpul mengelilingi dengan pusat Hinata di tengahnya.

Bibir Hinata bergetar menahan tangis. Ia memang tidak memakai kacamata tebalnya dikarenakan kacamata tersebut hilang seminggu yang lalu dan ia belum sempat pergi ke dokter pribadinya untuk meminta yang baru dikarenakan Sasuke yang selalu minta ditemani. Walau mereka sering keluar, Hinata tidak pernah berani bahkan meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninya pergi

Sebagai gantinya, Hinata mengenakan _softlense_ senada dengan warna mata aslinya, putih keunguan. Namun bukan berarti Hinata bermaksud berdandan. Tidak. Lensa tersebut adalah cadangan yang diberikan dokternya jika suatu saat Hinata memerlukannya untuk keperluan mendesaknya. Rambut Hinata juga hanya dikucir kuda. Namun itu juga bukan berarti Hinata bermaksud berdandan, bukan?

"Cih. Mencoba untuk mencari sensasi, huh? Ingin menandingi Haruno? Silahkan bermimpi, Hyuuga Hinata." Cibir Karin sekali lagi, disusul oleh gelak tawa dari murid-murid yang mengelilinginya.

Kemudian pesawat kaleng bekas _softdrink_ dan kertas bekas bermunculan dan mendarat tepat pada Hinata. Tangisnya seketika pecah. Hinata tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi di sana. Ia segera berlari menerobos salah satu sisi kerumunan murid tanpa memperdulikan hardikan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Giginya bergesekkan kuat.

Bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian melepaskan gandengan tangan Karin dengan kasar. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"Huh?" Karin kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata berlari dan terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Hingga akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti di belakang sekolah, di bawah pohon Sakura yang bunganya sedang berguguran ─karena ini memang sedang musim gugur. Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas rumput yang agak tebal sehingga rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidak bertambah banyak.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa _Kami-sama_? Kenapa aku lemah? K-kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan mereka?" Teriak Hinata dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di wajahnya. Di sini, Hinata bisa mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Selain jauh dari ruang kelas, tempat ini juga berada dekat pusat dari tempat pembuangan sampah-sampah sekolah. Tentu itu sangat dihindari murid-murid yang mempunyai selera dan gengsi yang tinggi. Hanya ada beberapa yang mau ke tempat itu selain Hinata. Itupun jika mereka sedang piket. Tetapi mereka tidak sampai menemukan Hinata.

"Karena aku dilahirkan untuk melindungimu dari mereka." Ucap seseorang dari arah samping Hinata. Refleks Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sasori-_kun_?" _Lavender _Hinata berbinar-binar begitu mengetahui siapa yang barusan bersuara. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berlari ke arah pemuda bernama Sasori itu lalu memeluknya erat. Sasori balas memeluknya.

* * *

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Sudah hampir lima menit bel istirahat berdentang namun gadis indigo yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Padahal perutnya sudah mulai keroncongan minta diisi.

Ah. Bukan karena itu. Melainkan ia yang khawatir karena tadi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi Hinata sempat dikerjai Karin. Sasuke memang tidak bisa menolong Hinata ─untuk saat ini. Sasuke mati-matian menahan emosinya saat melihat Hinata menangis. Rasanya ia ingin menghabisi Karin dan teman-temannya saat itu, namun ditahannya dengan langsung meninggalkan mereka.

Setengah jam berlalu namun Hinata masih belum menampakkan wujudnya. Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada Hinata.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari Hinata, sekedar untuk memastikan kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja. _Onyx_nya melembut saat melihat orang yang dicarinya tengah tersenyum di bangku taman.

_One step.._

Langkahnya terhenti kala melihat pemuda asing yang berada di samping Hinata. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tidak ingin seorang pun yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi seperti itu, terlebih tengah memandang seorang gadis yang menjadi pusat per_bully_an di sekolahnya. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin mengahancurkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Hey Sasuke! Tidak tahukah kau bahwa itu hanya akan membawa penyesalan bagimu nantinya?

* * *

"Sasori-_kun_ s-sejak kapan berada di Jepang? S-sejak kapan b-bersekolah d-di sini?" Hinata menatap pemuda berwajah _babyface_ yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Apa kau tidak suka aku berada di sini?"

Hinata tercekat. "A-ano .. bu-bukan begitu. A-aku hanya terkejut Sasori-_kun_ tiba-tiba berada di Jepang t-tanpa mengabarkanku. Terlebih bersekolah di sini." Hinata memperbaiki ucapannya tadi agar tidak menyinggung pemuda berambut merah pekat tersebut.

Sasori menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Hm..Tentu saja aku ingin memberi kejutan pada tunanganku." Jawabnya santai dengan mata terpejam.

Hinata dan Sasori memang telah bertunangan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun karena keperluan bisnis, orang tua Sasori membawanya ke negeri paman Sam.

Hinata megernyitkan keningnya. Ia tahu betul lelaki yang telah ia kenal sejak mereka SD itu. Tidak mungkin ia jauh-jauh datang ke Jepang hanya untuk memberi kejutan kepada Hinata. Pasti ada maksud lain. "Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu, Sasori-_kun_?"

Sasori kembali ke posisi semula. Ia tersenyum senang.

Tidak salah dia meminta orang tuanya untuk membujuk Hyuuga Hiashi agar ia ditunangankan dengan putrinya. Hinata bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sasori dan itu berarti Hinata tipikal gadis pengertian. Tapi bukan karena apa-apa ia ingin ditunangankan dengan Hinata.

Mereka berdua telah berkenalan sejak mereka kecil.

Sasori sudah mencintai Hinata sejak tahun pertama mereka di _Junior High School_. Namun Sasori menahan perasaannya saat itu. Saat Hinata menginjak umur 17 tahun dan ia 18 tahun, barulah Sasori mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hinata kepada orangtuanya dan Hiashi ─tidak secara langsung pada Hinata. Esoknya, Sasori meminta kedua orangtuanya untuk membujuk Hiashi agar ia bertunangan dengan Hinata dan tentu saja Hinata terkejut.

Tapi karena Hinata tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka, akhirnya Hinata menyetujuinya walau sebenarnya ia meragukan perasaanya pada Sasori. Jujur saja, Hinata hanya menganggap Sasori sebagai Kakaknya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya menumpang sekolah di sini untuk beberapa hari..." Sasori memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

"...setelah itu aku akan membawamu ke Amerika bersamaku." Sasori tersenyum saat mengucapkan maksud dan tujuan ia datang ke Jepang dan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Hinata.

Berbeda dengan Hinata. Ia kaget setengah mati. Pergi ke Amerika? Itu berarti dia akan meninggalkan Jepang, Ayahnya, Sahabat-sahabat baiknya, dan.. Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan membawaku ke Amerika? L-lalu bagaimana dengan _Otousan_ ku?" Bukan itu yang ingin ditanyakan Hinata. Ia tentu enggan dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasori barusan.

Sasori meraih dan menggenggam lembut tangan Hinata. "Tentu saja karena aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh denganmu. Juga, aku tidak ingin kau melirik orang lain. Mengenai ayahmu, dia telah menyetujuinya. Dan semuanya ada pada keputusanmu. Kalau kau bersedia, kita akan berangkat lusa. Kalau kau tidak mau.. ah~ Aku sangat berharap kau mau ikut denganku."

Hinata dapat melihat keseriusan di wajah dan mata Sasori, membuat sifat Tidak Tegaan-nya kumat.

"A-apa secepat itu?"

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Hinata. Malah semakin dieratkan.

Dengan berat hati Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tidak mau Sasori melihat wajah sedihnya. "B-baiklah."

Sasori lantas mendekap Hinata dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu pada dada bidangnya. Ia sangat senang rencanya kedatangannya ke Jepang berjalan sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Sasori sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Hinata sedang dilanda kegundahan.

Di sisi lain, Hinata tidak ingin meninggalkan cinta barunya di Jepang ─Uchiha Sasuke. Di sisi lain, Ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Sasori, Ayahnya, juga kedua orang tua Sasori. Andai Ibunya masih hidup. Ia pasti akan memberikan kata-kata bijak untuk Hinata yang dapat membuatnya mengambil keputusan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Bukan seperti sekarang, Ia mengambil keputusan yang tanpa sengaja malah melukai hatinya sendiri.

* * *

Sasuke menendang pinggiran ranjangnya. Bahkan sampai saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Hinata tidak menghubunginya sekedar meminta maaf karena tidak menemuinya di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat yang membuat Sasuke harus menahan rasa laparnya. Ia mengira Hinata lupa akan hal itu. Maka dari itu Sasuke bersabar dan menunggu pesan singkatatau telepon dari Hinata.

Namun nihil.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

Hinata melupakannya..

Tunggu. Hinata tidak mungkin semudah itu melupakannya, atau mungkin melupakan perjanjian yang dibuat Sasuke untuknya.

Sasuke menyambar kunci motornya. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hinata di apartemennya. Ini baru berjalan seminggu, dan Sasuke masih punya hak sekitar tiga minggu untuk pergi ke apartemen Hinata dengan atau tanpa izin gadis itu.

Sasuke menambah kecepatan motornya. Ini sudah hampir setengah sepuluh malam dan Hinata pasti sudah siap-siap untuk pergi ke alam mimpinya. Sasuke tahu akan hal itu. Sasuke tahu segalanya tentang gadis manis itu. Dan ia tahu pasti bahwa ia membuat jam tidur Hinata bergeser beberapa jam dari biasanya. Dan Sasuke tidak perduli akan hal tersebut. Asalkan dia bisa bersama Hinata apapun akan dilakukannya walaupun itu berdampak negatif bagi si gadis.

Egois. Ya. Sasuke memang sangat egois.

Sasuke menghentikan motornya di depan apartemen mewah, tempat di mana Hinata tinggal. Ia lalu memarkirkan motornya di area parkiran dan beranjak masuk ke dalam apartemen itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan Hinata.

Saat sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke tidak lagi membunyikan bel seperti biasa. Ia ingin melakukan suatu hal berbeda, dengan mengetuk pintunya. Aneh memang. Tapi pemuda bergaya _emo_ itu berpikiran lain. Ia tahu jika ia membunyikan bel, Hinata pasti langsung tahu bahwa yang datang adalah dirinya. Makanya dia mengetuk pintunya. Sasuke ingin melihat ekspresi terkejut Hinata. _Pasti sangat lucu_. Pikirnya dengan senyum miring terukir diwajah tampannya.

Tak lama pintu terbuka. Namun hal yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi. Bukan sosok Hinata yang terkejut, melainkan dirinya.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Siapa yang datang, Sasori-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata seraya menghampiri Sasori karena ia dan 'tamu' yang berkunjug tersebut tak kunjung datang menghampirinya.

Iris _Lavender_ Hinata terbelalak.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam khas Uchiha. Hinata memang telah memanggil Sasuke dengan suffix '_kun_' sejak dua hari yang lalu. Uchiha bungsu itu sedikit sebal mendengar perbedaan suffix yang diberikan Hinata padanya dibandingkan dengan pada Naruto.

"Siapa dia, _Hime_?" Tanya Sasori dengan wajah tidak sukanya pada Sasuke.

"A-ano.. biar kujelaskan di dalam. Mari silahkan masuk dulu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Uchiha bungsu itu mendengus sebal.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kemari hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Aku pergi." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hinata dan pemuda bermata _emerald_ di sampingnya.

Hancur sudah keinginan Sasuke untuk berlama-lama dengan Hinata. Dengan mendengar pemuda berambut merah tadi memanggil Hinata '_Hime_' membuat _mood_ Sasuke berubah.

Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Sasori menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menginterogasi. Ia lalu menarik masuk Hinata, kemudian mengunci pintunya. Jujur saja. Sasori cemburu pada Sasuke. Tidak biasanya lelaki selain dirinya dan Hiashi berkunjung ke apartemen yang Hinata diami. Kedatangan Sasuke barusan menunjukan bahwa ia dan Hinata sudah mengenal jauh, menurut Sasori.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya dan Hinata di sofa, Sasori menatap intens Hinata.

"Hinata. Jelaskan apa hubunganmu dengan dia!"

Hinata tercekat. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya menjelaskan tentang Sasuke kepada Sasori.

"A-ano. E-eto.. Aku..."

* * *

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyuman tipis di wajah tampannya. Tentu dengan Hinata di sampingnya. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih ─ah. Mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

Pemuda berwajah _babyface_ itu tidak malu mengumbar kemesraannya bersama Hinata. Ia ingin semua orang tahu bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah 'milik' Akasuna no Sasori.

Berbeda lagi dengan Hinata.

Gadis manis itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan tingkah Sasori. Ia menyadari bahwa banyak pasang mata yang tengah memandangnya, memandang mereka lebih tepatnya. Sasori belum tahu kalau Hinata adalah bahan pem_bully_an murid-murid sekolahnya. Hinata memang tidak memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Sasori. Ia takut jika Sasori mengetahuinya, Sasori akan memberi tahu ayahnya.

"S-sasori-kun, b-bisakah kau melepaskan genggaman tanganmu? I-ini di sekolah." Bisik Hinata pada Sasori.

"Tidak. Aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah milik Akasuna no Sasori! !" Ucap Sasori dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari murid-murid yang menatapnya, membuat Hinata semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Hal itu bertambah dengan adanya suara dari seseorang.

"Masih ada juga lelaki yang mau dekat-dekat denganmu, Hyuuga eh?" Ucap Karin sinis dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Hinata hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap Karin. Tidak. Bukan Karin. Melainkan pemuda dengan aura kelam yang berdiri di belakang Karin.

"Hey! Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mau dekat-dekat dengan gadis culun seperti Hinata? Apa dia merayumu? Cih..." Karin bertanya pada Sasori sambil menatap Hinata rendah.

"Apa maksudmu? Hinata sama sekali tidak merayuku. Dan aku, namaku Sasori. Aku adalah**tunangan **Hinata!" Penekanan Sasori pada kata 'tunangan' mengundang bisik-bisik dari murid-murid yang mengelili mereka. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga Sasori akan berucap demikian. "Sasori-_kun_." Gumam Hinata.

Karin membelakkan matanya. Juga seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda yang ternyata Sasuke itu lantas melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata dan Sasori. Aura kelam semakin mengelilinginya, membuat ia terlihat semakin menyeramkan. Bahkan para _fangirl-_nya tidak berani menatapnya.

Mereka beralih menatap pemuda imut di samping Hinata. Mata mereka berbinar-binar. Mereka, para _fangirl_ Sasuke, berniat membuka _fansclub _baru untuk idola baru mereka, Sasori. Hal itu sangat tidak penting.

"Aku menunggu penjelasan darimu." Bisik Sasuke pada Hinata yang tentu masih bisa di dengar Sasori.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut setelah melemparkan tatapan sinis pada Sasori yang dibalas oleh Sasori dengan tatapan serupa. Entah mengapa ia merasa Sasuke bisa menjadi penghalang bagi dirinya dan Hinata.

Hinata memang telah menceritakan soal Sasuke kepadanya. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang 'perjanjian' mereka.

* * *

A/N : _Kyaaa gomen lama updetnya. Lappie Ai disita papa T.T Tapi apakah masih ada yang nungguin fanfiksi yang sangat euh ini? :"3_

_Ceritanya hancur. Gomen. Ngetiknya stengah-stengah hati sih (?). Pas ngantuk pula :3_

_Terima kasih buat_ **Kau-Tahu-Siapa **_aka _**Ayumi-chan**, _yang telah mengedit chapter ini ^^_

_dan terima kasih untuk semua yang mem fave dan meng ripiuw chapter" sebelumnya ^^_

_oke, Ai ga mau banyak bacot._

_Ripiuw jika berkenan ^^_


	4. Between You And Him

**Waiting For That Day**** © Aiame-Uchiha**

**Disclaimer : Everybody knows that Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But, do you know that this bad fanfiction is mine? You should know. Lol #punched**

**Warning : Standard warning applied!**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Rated : T for Teens.**

**Enjoy read! But Dont like, Dont Read!**

.

* * *

.

Teriknya matahari semakin terasa mengingat ini sudah tengah hari. Sinarnya yang begitu menyilaukan mata membuat setiap insan uring-ringan serta dilanda kantuk. Terutama kepada murid-murid sekolah. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih memojok di kelas untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan mata, atau berpura-pura sakit dan tidur di UKS.

Berbeda dengan seorang gadis manis berhati baik yang memiliki mata bermanik _lavender_.

Hinata berjalan pelan seraya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok Sasuke berada. Kali ini dia memutuskan menggunakan waktu istirahatnya untuk menemui Sasuke. Dicengkramnya ujung rok yang dikenakannya. Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa ia tidak bisa melanjutkan perjanjian mereka. Walau sebenarnya ia masih ragu. Tentu saja. Karena ia masih ingin berada lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu. Sasuke yang selalu mempersibuk dirinya ketika mereka berada di rumah, membuat Hinata tidak merasa kesepian.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu yang akan mengantarnya ke atap sekolah. Dengan pelan, Hinata mulai membuka pintu itu.

_Lavender_nya menangkap sesosok yang ia cari tadi dengan gagahnya berdiri membelakanginya, dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Semilir angin membuat rambut _raven_Sasuke bergerak bebas. Memperkuat kharismanya.

Hinata menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya sebelum mulai melangkah. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya. Jujur saja. Ia sangat gugup. Apalagi ini sedang di sekolah. Bagaimana jika ada yang memergoki mereka berdua? Hinata tidak mau Sasuke malu karenanya. Biarlah ia sendiri yang menanggungnya. Menanggung bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan. Jangan orang lain. Jangan Sasuke.

"Apa."

Baru saja Hinata berniat menyentuh bahu Sasuke, tapi si pemilik bahu itu sudah duluan berbicara. Sepertinya ia telah menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Tentu saja. Jika bukan Hinata, pasti orang itu sudah langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung memanggilnya. Kemungkinan lain ─jika seorang _fan-girl─_ yaitu memeluknya.

Sasuke berbalik, menatap Hinata dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Emosinya kembali naik. Ia teringat akan pemuda berambut merah yang kemarin ditemuinya saat berniat berdua dengan Hinata di apartemen gadis itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, menatap langsung Hinata. "Aku memberimu waktu sepuluh menit untuk berbicara." Ucap Sasuke karena sedari tadi gadis yang ditungguinya belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"_Gomenasai, _Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas. "Aku memang butuh permintaan maafmu. Tapi aku lebih butuh penjelasanmu."

"A-aku...Aku─"

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia lalu memutar badannya, memunggungi Sasuke, begitu mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. "Sasori_-kun_."

Sasori berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan Sasuke, dengan wajah tak kalah datarnya dengan Sasuke. Tidak ada senyuman, tidak ada emosi. Tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya membuatnya terlihat mempesona. Semilir angin yang berhembus dari arah kiri, menggerakkan rambut Sasori, membuat ia semakin keren.

"Sasori_-kun_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Bisik Hinata, masih memunggungi Sasuke yang mulai dikelilingi aura menyeramkan.

"Ah~ **_Hime_****. **Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Rupanya kau ada di sini. Bersama si Uchiha, ya?" Ujar Sasori sambil menatap Hinata, kemudian beralih ke Sasuke, lalu kembali menatap Hinata.

Sasori sengaja menekankan kata '_Hime_', bermaksud mengejek Sasuke. Sebenarnya, ia tidak memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan seperti itu. Sasori hanya akan memanggil Hinata demikian saat ia menggoda Hinata.

Tapi kali ini beda. Sasori ingin membalasnya. Semalam ia telah dibuat cemburu oleh si Uchiha. Sekarang gantian ia membuat Sasuke cemburu.

Dan kau berhasil, Sasori. Sasuke cemburu. Ia cemburu. Mengapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan '_Hime_', sedangkan ia tidak?

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu yang gengsian. Ia bahkan tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Tapi siapa tahu tentang isi hatinya?

"Lima menit lagi."

Hinata segera membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Sasuke. Ia hampir lupa jika Sasuke hanya memberinya waktu sepuluh menit untuk berbicara.

Sasori meremas pelan tangan Hinata. "Baiklah aku akan diam dan mendengarkannya."

Hinata menatap Sasori dengan kening berkerut. _Apa...?_

"Ya ya. Aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan singkat kalian. Sudahlah, Hinata. Lebih baik kau ucapkan saja apa yan ingin kau ucapkan. Aku tahu waktumu hanya sedikit."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke. Gadis itu menarik dan menahan napasnya dalam. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan semuanya." Hinata menghembuskan napasnya bersamaan dengan kata terakhir yang barusan ia ucapkan.

Sasuke terbelalak sekilas. Hanya sekilas, tidak sampai dua detik. "Apa maksudmu, huh?"

"A-aku.. E-eto.. aku─"

"Aku dan Hinata.. Kami akan ke Amerika besok." Sasori melanjutkan ucapan Hinata yang terhenti, dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'kami'.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Jika boleh, ia berharap Sasuke akan menahannya pergi. Tapi itu semua tidak mungkin. Memangnya siapa dirinya dimata sang Uchiha Sasuke?

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berbicara!" Desis Sasuke.

"Aku rasa...Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Untuk menghemat waktu, biar aku yang melanjutkannya─" Sasori memberi jeda.

"Aku tidak tahu masalahmu dengan Hinata. Biar kutegaskan. Hinata adalah tunanganku. Masalahnya menjadi masalahku karena aku telah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk menjaganya. Tapi, aku tidak tertarik berurusan denganmu. Jadi, aku hanya akan mengatakan bahwa besok, Aku dan Hinata akan berangkat ke Amerika dan melanjutkan sekolah di sana. Setelah kami lulus, aku akan menikahinya. Tapi, Hinata seperti enggan. Untuk itu, apapun masalah kalian yang menahan Hinata tetap di sini, kuharap dihentikan. Karena jika tidak, Hinata akan terus-terusan merasa bersalah atau apalah." Jelas Sasori sambil meramas pelan tangan Hinata. Dapat Hinata lihat keseriusan di wajah tampan Sasori.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam membuat telapak tangannya memerah. Batinnya berteriak, seakan ingin mengambil alih dalam berbicara, 'Trus, gue harus bilang wow gitu?'

Namun hal itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat Sasuke sangat menjaga _image_nya dan itu bukan gaya Uchiha _banget _ya nggak.

"Apa-apan kau! Hinata, aku butuh penjelasan darimu. Bukan dari si rambut merah sialan ini!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

Hinata menitikkan air matanya. Dengan suara bergetar ia berkata, "_G-gomen_, Sasuke_-kun_. A-apa yang d-diucapkan Sasori_-kun_ m-memang b-benar. A-aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi."

"Tidak, Hinata. Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membulat tidak percaya. Doanya..Sasuke, menahannya? "Sasuke_-kun_. Kau...menahanku?" Gumamnya yang masih bisa ditangkap indra pendengaran dua pemuda di samping dan di depannya.

"Ya. Aku menahanmu. Aku..ada yang ingin aku katakan, jika kau tidak pergi." Sasuke menatap penuh harap Hinata.

Mata Hinata berbinar-binar. Tetes demi tetes air mata keluar dari pelupuknya, mengalir bebas di pipi _chubby_ Hinata. Bibirnya bergetar pelan.

"..."

"..."

"Hinata tetap akan pergi bersamaku. Jangan mencoba mempengaruhinya dengan ucapan konyolmu itu, Uchiha!" Sasori mendorong pelan bahu Sasuke. Ia tidak tahan dengan pemuda bermata _Onyx_ di depannya itu. Ia khawatir, Hinata akan berubah pikiran dan malah jatuh ke lubang yang salah. Tentu saja Sasori yakin bahwa ia adalah tempat yang benar. Bersamanya akan membuat Hinata bahagia. Sedangkan Sasuke.. Tidak, Sasori tidak akan menyerahkan gadis yang ia cintai kepada Sasuke.

"Waktumu sudah habis. Ayo kita pergi, Hinata." Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai berjalan. Air mata terus bercucuran di wajahnya. Waktunya. Waktunya bersama Sasuke telah berakhir, mulai sekarang dan...

"Tunggu, Hinata!" Sasuke menarik Hinata kepelukannya kemudian dengan cepat mengecup bibirnya.

Hinata yang terkejut akan perbuatan refleks Sasuke membuatnya tidak bergerak sama sekali dengan napas yang tercekat. Hinata mencoba mencerna apa yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini. Sampai akhirnya tarikan seseorang menyadarkannya.

"Brengsek. Beraninya kau!"

Sasori melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Sasuke, setelah menarik Hinata dan memisahkan keduanya. Rahang Sasori mengeras. Napasnya memburu. Sudah cukup sedari tadi ia menahan emosinya. _Pertama_, saat Hinata berbohong padanya. Hinata bilang ia harus pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Kurenai-_sensei_. Tapi nyatanya Hinata malah pergi menuju atap sekolah. Beruntung Sasori mengikutinya sehingga ia bisa tahu apa yang dilakukan Hinata._Kedua_, ternyata Hinata menemui seorang lelaki yang semalam datang ke apartemen Hinata, Sasuke. _Ketiga_..

"Sasori_-kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Hinata. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi melihat Sasori dan juga Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri seraya mengusap kasar darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan Sasori. Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu, huh? Cih.." Pemuda itu menatap rendah Sasori.

"Diam kau, Uchiha sialan." Sasori menarik kerah baju Sasuke, bersiap melayangkan tinju keduanya.

Hinata berlari dan dan dengan cepat memeluk Sasori dari belakang. "Jangan, Sasori_-kun_! Jangan memukulnya lagi. Kumohon!"

Mereka terdiam. Dengan posisi Hinata memeluk Sasori dan Sasori yang bersiap melayangkan tinjunya di wajah Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya tangan Sasori beralih mendorong bahu Sasuke. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasori melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan sesegera mungkin menarik Hinata pergi sebelum hal tadi terulang. Jika terulang, mungkin Sasori tidak segan-segan mengirim Sasuke ke rumah sakit.

.

* * *

.

"A-apa itu benar, Hinata_-chan_? Apa benar kau akan meninggalkan kami?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Saat ini, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, dan Ino sedang berada di halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga Hiashi, rumah Hinata. Hinata yang mengundang mereka berlima untuk memberitahukan tentang kepergiannya besok bersama Sasori. Selain itu, Hinata juga ingin bersama sahabat-sahabatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, karena ia tidak tahu pasti apa ia masih bisa bertemu mereka lagi atau tidak.

"K-kenapa secepat itu?" Tanya Ino sambil menahan tangis. Sedangkan Sakura.. Ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Naruto yang mencoba menenangkannya.

Hinata menatap minumannya. "Sasori_-kun_ yang memintanya."

"Jadi si rambut merah itu yang menjadi penyebab semuanya? Sialan. Dia harus digigit Akamaru." Kiba mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan leluconnya.

Ino mencubit pinggang Kiba. "_Baka_! Kalau Sasori terkena rabies, apa kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"_Ittai_. Sialan kau, Ino. Kau pikir anjingku gila?"

"Tuannya saja gila. Apalagi peliharaannya!"

"Hey, apa kau bilang? Aku─"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan si _Teme_?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. _Apa hubungannya dengan Hinata?_Pikir Sakura, Kiba, dan Ino bersamaan.

"Memangnya apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura setelah melepaskan rangkulan Naruto. Ia menatap _intens_ kekasihnya yang berambut cerah itu.

"Eh? Kalian belum tahu, ya? Sasuke dan Hinata kan membuat perjanjian." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah polosnya ─membalas satu persatu tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

Hinata terbelalak, "N-naruto_-kun_.. Kau tahu t-tentang hal itu?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan jari-jari tangan mengelus-ngelus dagunya. "Tentu saja."

"Sasuke_-kun_ yang memberitahumu?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Sebenarnya _Teme_ tidak memberitahuku. Aku tidak sengaja membaca pesannya kepadamu. Setelah kutanya, dia menceritakan semuanya. Dan gitu _deh_."

"Sejak kapan?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Dua hari setelah perjanjian itu dimulai, Sakura_-chan_." Naruto tersenyum kikuk melihat Sakura yang tengah menatapnya dengan napas memburu. Naruto memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

**_Bukk.._**

"_BAKA_! KENAPA KAU BARU MENGATAKANNYA SEKARANG!" Sakura melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah super duper _Innocent_ itu. Rasanya kebodohan kekasihnya itu sudah naik ke stadium dua.

Naruto menatap _horror_ Sakura dengan tangan mengusap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan kekasihnya itu. "A-aku pikir kalian s-sudah mengetahuinya."

"NARUTO _BAKA_!" Dan sekali lagi Sakura meninju Naruto yang langsung pingsan dengan mulut terbuka dan hidung mengeluarkan darah, seperti halnya 'mereka' di _anime_.

Hinata, Kiba, dan Ino _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

.

* * *

.

Malam terasa sunyi. Bagaimana tidak... Tak ada burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon. Tak ada bulan, tak ada bintang. Hanya suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang yang mengisi kekosongan malam itu. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk Hinata. Baginya, malam ini bagaikan malam yang hanya ada dia seorang. Sepi dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Seakan mewakili hatinya yang juga terasa sepi.

Gadis itu kemudian meraih sebuah jas yang terletak di sampingnya. Diangkatnya kemudian dipeluknya jas itu. Jas yang dulu dijanjikannya akan dikembalikan 'besok'. Masih ingatkah kalian mengenai jas itu dan siapa pemiliknya?

Jika kalian menjawab milik Uchiha Sasuke, ya tepat sekali. Jas itu memang milik Sasuke yang membuat Hinata berurusan dengannya. Hinata bingung. Haruskah ia berterima kasih kepada jas itu? Berterima kasih karena berkatnya ia bisa mengenal dan bersama Sasuke.

Atau, haruskah ia menyalahkan jas itu? Karena ia yang telah membuat Hinata mengenal Sasuke dan berakhir dengan ia yang meninggalkan Sasuke setelah rasa 'itu' mulai bersemi di hatinya. Padahal, saat pertama melihat Sasuke, ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya dan berusaha untuk tidak berurusan dengannya. Selain karena ia telah mengklaim Sasuke sebagai 'Cowok menakutkan', Hinata juga sebenarnya takut terjerat pesona Uchiha itu.

Siapa yang bisa lari dari pesona Sasuke? Hanya dengan sebuah tatapannya bisa membuat hati para gadis bak bunga yang bermekaran. Tidak ada yang bisa lolos jika telah melihat sosok Sasuke. Dan Hinata tidak ingin ia mengalaminya karena bagaimanapun ia mencintai Naruto ─pada saat itu.

Tapi sekarang...

_Kimi wa ima namida nagashita_

_Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni_

_Tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo mamoru yo_

_Natsu no sora miagete niranda.._

Lamunan Hinata buyar seketika. Ia menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Keningnya berkerut. Tidak biasanya ada yang menelponnya malam-malam begini, _kecuali_...

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya itu. Ia melihat sebuah nomor yang tanpa nama. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas kecewa. Padahal ia baru saja beranggapan bahwa yang menelponnya adalah lelaki yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Hinata menekan tombol hijau lalu menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya. "_Moshi-moshi_.."

_"Hinata."_ Suara berat dari seberang membuat jantung Hinata berdegup lebih cepat. Ia mengenal suara ini. Sangat mengenalnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" Panggilnya memastikan.

_"Hinata, aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_

"Sasuke_-kun_. K-kau kah itu?"

.

* * *

.

Suasana malam di kota Tokyo memang tidak pernah mati. Walaupun waktu sudah lewat tengah malam, kenderaan masih saja berlalu lalang, seakan tidak mengenal pagi, siang, maupun malam. Penghuni Tokyo memang tidak mengenal waktu. Selama mereka ingin dan mengehendaki, ketika fajar mulai menyinsingpun mereka tetap akan berkutat pada apa yang mereka kerjakan.

Hinata mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Udara malam memang tidak cocok dengan kulitnya yang sensitif. Wajahnya memucat kedinginan. Namun ia tetap berusaha agar tidak kelihatan kedinginan ataupun menggigil. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Seseorang yang berjalan di samping Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap Hinata yang berusaha keras agar tidak mengeluarkan suara menggigil. Dirabanya dahi gadis itu. "Kau kedinginan."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya. Dapat ia lihat Sasuke melepas _shawl _yang dikenakannya dan melilitkan _shawl_ itu ke lehernya. Pipi Hinata memanas melihat tindakan Sasuke itu. Dengan cepat ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Hinata tersenyum simpul dengan tangan mencengkeram _shawl_ Sasuke.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis. "_A-arigatou_. Tapi, apa kau tidak k-kedinginan?"

"Dingin _sih_. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis kedinginan." Ucap Sasuke tanpa balas menatap Hinata. Dirinya tetap berjalan dan menatap jalanan.

Sekali lagi, Hinata dibuat merona oleh Sasuke. Hanya dengan ucapannya hati Hinata dibuat berdesir. Gadis itu memilih diam dan mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan, berjalan dan menatap jalanan di depan mereka.

"Duduklah. Aku akan membeli kopi panas." Ujar Sasuke. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan duduk di kursi taman, menunggu kepulangan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali dengan dua tangannya memegang kopi yang dibelinya tadi. Ia lalu menyerahkan satu pada Hinata dan ikut duduk di samping gadis itu. Mereka menyesap kopi itu dalam diam. Tak ada yang membuka suara setelahnya, sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ya?"

"Jangan pergi."

Entah itu adalah perintah atau permintaan, Hinata tidak tahu itu. Tidak ada intonasi tegas ataupun merajuk di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah ucapan khas Sasuke seperti biasa, datar. Namun entah mengapa Hinata merasa kejanggalan di dalamnya.

"K-kenapa? Maksudku...apa y-yang mengharuskanku untuk tetap di sini?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas beratnya lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Ia lalu memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma khas tubuh Hinata yang tertangkap indera penciumannya. Sasuke membuka kembali kedua matanya, "Aku."

Hinata menatap Sasuke. Kedua tangannya bergetar mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "K-kau? Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menghela napas dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang Hinata dari samping. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi menggenggam tangan kecil Hinata yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

* * *

_Suatu pagi di Moriyama Gakuen, telah terjadi kehebohan yang sebagian besar disebabkan oleh teriakkan histeris dari para siswi. Satu yang menjadi sumber itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Murid baru di sekolah mereka. Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki yang tidak bisa disebut tampan saja. Ketampanannya hampir ─atau mungkin─ setara dengan gubernur Konoha, Namikaze Minato._

_Tatapannya yang bagaikan magnet, telah menarik banyak hati para gadis. Tubuhnya yang atletis menambah nilainya di mata kaum hawa. Bahkan wanita yang sudah bersuami pun nyaris bercerai dengan suaminya hanya karena bertemu pandang ataupun mengobrol dengan Sasuke. #Oke yang ini berlebihan. Selain itu, Sasuke memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Jenius. Bahkan, guru di sekolah-sekolah Sasuke sebelumnya sering berdecak heran. Bagaimana bisa kerja otak anak seusia Sasuke bisa menandingi kerja otak mereka yang telah diwisuda._

_Sasuke adalah murid pindahan dari salah satu senior high di Korea. Mungkin bisnis kedua orang tuanya yang mengharuskan ia selalu pindah sekolah. Sedikit banyak orang bertanya, mengapa Sasuke dipindahkan ke Moriyama Gakuen, sedangkan masih ada sekolah terelit di Jepang ─Horikoshi Gakuen._

_Masalah biaya, Hey apa kalian pikir Uchiha adalah keluarga yang tidak berada? Tentu saja itu tidak. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto─orang tua Sasuke─ telah mendirikan banyak perusahaan beserta cabang-cabangnya di mana-mana. Dengan penghasilan yang mereka dapat, tentu sangat mampu membiayai Sasuke bersekolah di Horikoshi gakuen. Jadi, kita coret mengenai biaya._

_Mungkinkah karena keluarga Sasuke, Uchiha, adalah pemilik saham terbesar sekolah itu? Ya, itu mungkin saja. Sasuke yang aslinya adalah orang yang tidak suka dengan hal yang berbelit-belit, mungkin saja memilih disekolahkan di Moriyama Gakuen karena ia tahu bahwa ia tidak perlu susah-susah masuk di sekolah itu seperti halnya orang lain._

_Sasuke berjalan dengan angkuhnya di koridor sekolah barunya. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana seragamnya. _Headphone_ menghiasi rambut _emo style _nya. Matanya sesekali menutup, menikmati alunan musik dari _headphone_nya. Saat ia membuka kelopak matanya, gadis yang tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya seketika membeku di tempatnya. Tentu saja tidak tahan dengan tatapan mematikan Sasuke yang berlebihan. Namun hal tersebut sama sekali tidak diambil pusing oleh pemilik mata _Onyx_ itu. Dirinya tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikkan jeritan para gadis yang mengelok-elokkan dirinya._

_Saat musik yang ia dengarkan dengan otomatisnya berhenti, Sasuke melepaskan _headphone_ di kepalanya dan membiarkan benda itu melingkar di lehernya. Langkahnya terhenti saat hendak berbelok untuk menaiki tangga. Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara dari beberapa orang yang berbeda._

_"Dia jelek sekali."_

_"Kau benar. Hey gadis jelek, kau seharusnya bersekolah di sekolah yang pantas denganmu."_

_"Memangnya kau pikir sekolah ini pantas untuk gadis sepertimu?"_

_"Ah. Kurasa sudah tidak ada sekolah yang mau menerimanya. Berhenti sekolah saja deh."_

_Setelah dirinya tidak mendengar suara beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke hendak meneruskan kembali langkahnya, namun tidak jadi, lagi. Telinganya menangkap suara lainnya._

_"Hiks..A-apa salahku? K-kenapa k-kalian s-selalu saja menjahatiku?"_

_Seorang gadis yang sedang terisak. Sasuke berdecih. Apa pedulinya ia pada gadis itu? Kenal saja tidak. Ia lalu meneruskan kembali langkahnya, menaiki tangga. Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Obsidiannya menatap tajam pada sekumpulan siswi dan seorang siswa di depannya. Kemudian ia beralih pada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang terduduk di lantai dengan kameja yang berantakan dan buku-bukunya berserakkan di lantai._

_Tak lama setelah itu muncul segerombolan siswi lain dari atas, berlarian menuruni tangga. Kebanyakan dari mereka meneriaki Sasuke, membuat telinga Sasuke panas mendengarnya. Ia merutuki dirinya, seharusnya tadi ia tidak melepas headphonenya dan memutar kembali musik yang tadi ia dengarkan. Dan seharusnya pula ia tidak memilih untuk lewat di tempat ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini adalah satu-satunya tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan kelas barunya._

_Siswi-siswi itu berlarian dan berdempetan di tangga, berusaha mendahului satu sama lain. Dapat Sasuke lihat, gadis berambut indigo tadi memungut buku-bukunya dan berusaha keluar dari kerumunan siswi-siswi itu. Namun sial bagi gadis itu. Seorang siswi usil masih sempat-sempatnya mengerjainya. Gadis itu nyaris terjatuh dari tangga, tapi untungnya Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap dan menarik tangan gadis itu sehingga ia tidak jatuh ke lantai melainkan ke dada Sasuke._

_Waktu serasa berhenti._

_Gadis berkaca mata itu mendongak. _Lavender_nya membulat tak berkedip menatap sepasang_onyx_ yang menatapnya tajam. Tubuh gadis itu kembali bergetar. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Dirinya refleks mendorong dada Sasuke lalu dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia takut melihat _onyx_ kelam di depannya yang menatapnya seakan ingin membunuhnya._

_"Kyaa Hyuuga itu memeluk Uchiha Sasuke. Sialan." Desis salah satu siswi dengan muka memerah, kesal._

_"Hyuuga." Bisik Sasuke pelan dengan seringai tipis di wajah tampannya. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat '_pending_' akibat sesuatu yang terjadi barusan. Terdengar kembali jerit-jeritan berisik, yang ia yakini mereka adalah penggemar barunya._

* * *

_Sudah dua bulan setelah kepindahan Sasuke di sekolah barunya, membuat pemuda itu semakin banyak penggemarnya. Setiap hari bertambah paling sedikit tiga orang. Namun hal itu tidak ingin ia jadikan urusannya. Biarlah mereka mengaguminya. Paling-paling hanya bertahan beberapa minggu dan mereka sedikit demi sedikit akan berhenti._

_Sudah dua bulan pula ia memperhatikan seorang gadis pertama yang membuat dirinya tertarik. Gadis yang selalu menjadi bahan pembully-an di sekolahnya. Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Entah bagian mana dari Hinata yang membuat idola gadis-gadis itu tertarik padanya. Padahal Hinata sangat jauh dari tipe Sasuke sebenarnya. Bahkan Sakura yang merupakan gadis impian kaum adam, diacuhkannya begitu saja. Juga, Karin yang tak kalah cantik dengan Sakura. _Love at the first sight_, kah? Maybe.._

_Setiap hari Sasuke memandang Hinata secara diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan dari siapapun termasuk gadis itu, pastinya. Mulai dari Hinata yang selalu dibully, Hinata menangis di bawah pohon Sakura, bahkan membuntuti Hinata saat ia pulang._

_Sasuke bahkan sering melihat Hinata yang merona merah saat sedang bersama Naruto atau saat memandang Naruto secara diam-diam. Dari hal tersebut Sasuke menebak bahwa Hinata menyukai pemuda bermata _blue sapphire_ itu. Hati Sasuke terasa sakit melihatnya. Namun, karena egonya sebagai Uchiha, ia hanya berani memandang Hinata dari kejauhan._

_Betapa perih hati Sasuke saat melihat Hinata disakiti. Yang lebih membuat hatinya perih adalah dirinya yang tak mampu menolong gadis pujaannya hanya karena martabatnya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang disegani. Bisa-bisa pandangan orang tentangnya menurun akibat ia menolong gadis yang menjadi pusat perbully-an di sekolahnya. Padahal sesungguhnya..._

_"A-aa go-gomenasai."_

_Sasuke melirik jasnya yang sedikit berlumuran telur. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia lalu beralih pada seseorang yang menabrak atau mungkin ditabraknya itu. Sasuke berjongkok di depan orang itu dan mengangkat dagunya. Baru saja ia berniat memaki orang itu akibat melakukan tindakan yang dianggapnya pelecehan itu. Tapi, Ia malah menyeringai begitu mengetahui siapa orang itu itu. Betapa inginnya ia merengkuh tubuh orang itu._

_"Hyuuga!"_

_Dapat Sasuke lihat bagaimana orang itu ─yang ternyata adalah Hinata─ terkejut saat ia mengucapkan marganya. Hati Sasuke sedikit mencelos. Sebegitu takutnya kah Hinata padanya?_

_"Cih. Kau berani memelototiku, Hyuuga." Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya lalu membantu Hinata berdiri. Ia berpura-pura kesal pada gadis itu. Setidaknya dengan begini apa yang ia khawatirkan akan tetap aman dengan ia yang bisa mengontrol tubuhnya yang hampir berkhianat dari kerja otaknya._

_Uchiha Sasuke kemudian menjelaskan bagaimana ia yang keberatan dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ah, lebih tepatnya berpura-pura keberatan. Satu ide terbesit dalam otak jeniusnya. Menjadikan Hinata sebagai bawahannya selama sebulan. Ya, paling tidak Sasuke bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan gadis yang ia sukai itu, walau hanya sebulan._

_Awalnya Hinata enggan. Ia merasa dirinya tidak bersalah. Jelas-jelas ia tidak sengaja menubruk Sasuke. Lagi pula ia bisa mencuci jas Sasuke dan mengembalikannya paling cepat besok harinya. Sasuke merupakan siswa yang terkenal di sekolah mereka. Hinata juga memutuskan tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan Sasuke, apapun itu._

_Namun ─sekali lagi, siapa yang dapat menolak Uchiha Sasuke?_

.

* * *

.

Hinata duduk bersandar di _springbed _nya. Penunjuk waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga dini hari, namun Hinata belum juga memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya kalut. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh dua orang lelaki, Sasuke dan Sasori. Cerita Sasuke mengenai dirinya masih terngiang di kepalanya. Juga dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke padanya sebelum pemuda itu mengantarnya pulang.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Tetaplah di sini dan aku janji akan melindungi serta membahagiakanmu."_

Sungguh. Kalimat yang membuat Hinata meragu kembali. Padahal telah ia putuskan untuk ikut bersama Sasori.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Air mata telah berkumpul di pelupuknya, berlomba siapa yang duluan keluar. Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata itu, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya mengalir juga. Ia menangis dengan tersedu kecil. Terdapat keraguan besar di lubuk hatinya. Jujur saja. Ia bahagia mendengar Sasuke mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya. Untuk pertama kali, cintanya _terbalaskan_. Tentu saja ia sangat senang. Tapi di sisi lain, ada Sasori yang juga mencintainya.

Hinata tahu dan percaya, Sasori benar-benar mencintainya. Terbukti dengan ia yang rela melakukan perjalanan jauh dari luar negeri untuk mengunjunginya. Sasori juga bilang bahwa ia tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Hinata dan tidak ingin Hinata melirik orang lain, karena bagaimanapun mereka telah bertunangan.

Sasori juga sangat peduli terhadapnya dan mengertinya. Sasori yang selalu menghiburnya saat Hinata merindukan _kaa-san_nya. Sasori yang selalu menjadi sandarannya ketika Hinata lelah ataupun mengantuk. Tapi semua itu hanya dianggap Hinata sebagai kasih sayang dari kakak kepada seorang adik. Namun tetap saja, Sasori sangat berarti baginya. Bahkan dulu Hinata pernah berkata, _"Sasori-kun is mine mine mine!" _saat ketika Sasori iseng-iseng memperkenalkan seorang gadis padanya.

Tapi di sisi yang berbeda, ada Sasuke. Orang 'menakutkan' yang telah menolongnya dulu saat ia hampir membentur lantai. Orang 'asing' yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam kehidupannya dan mengusik hatinya. Orang yang telah menggeser Naruto dalam hatinya. Dengan kata lain, orang yang telah membuat Hinata melupakan Naruto dan berbalik mencintainya.

Gadis itu bingung. Siapakah yang harus ia pilih, Sasori atau Sasuke?

Sanggupkah ia pergi bersama Sasori dan meninggalkan Sasuke?

Sanggupkah ia ikut bersama Sasori dan melupakan Sasuke?

Nyeri tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Hinata memang tidak bisa berpikiran terlalu keras. Hal tersebut akan membuat kepalanya sakit. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu telah berada dalam dunia mimpinya. Kali ini, biarlah waktu yang menjawab semuanya. Tak dapat ia bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi. Akankah ia rela berpisah dengan Sasuke 'selama-lamanya'?

.

* * *

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat dirasakannya kilauan matahari menerpa wajahnya. Ia lalu mengubah posisinya dari rebahan menjadi bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya. Tangannya menucek-ngucek matanya agar kantuknya hilang. Sesekali ia menguap kecil. Padahal ia berharap hari ini tidak akan pernah ada. Ia memilih tidur selamanya daripada harus melewati hari ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat ke sumber suara. _Amethyst_nya menangkap seseorang berambut merah yang tengah mengepak barang-barang Hinata. Sasori tersenyum pada Hinata. Hatinya mencelos melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Saat ia memasuki kamar Hinata dan tidak mendapati satu koperpun di ruangan itu, masih bisa ia toleransi. Kali saja Hinata tidak sempat mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tapi, ketika menatap_lavender_ gadis itu yang seakan menangis, membuat hati Sasori bersedih. Ia tahu bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini masih meragu.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu yang lain. Kuharap kau bergegas karena tiga jam lagi kita akan berangkat." Sasori melangkah keluar dari kamar Hinata. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama menatap Hinata yang seakan memohon kepadanya. Bisa-bisa mulutnya berkhianat dan mengatakan yang tidak ingin ia katakan.

Sepeninggal Sasori, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Ia menghirup napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Dirinya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah itu, baru ia mengemasi barang-barang pribadinya yang tidak dan tidak mungkin Sasori kemasi.

.

* * *

.

Hinata menggigit roti panggangnya dengan tidak semangat. Sasori yang menyuruhnya untuk sarapan di mobil karena tidak lama lagi pesawat mereka akan _take off_. Selama di perjalanan menuju bandara, Hinata terus saja diam dan belum mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Sasori semenjak gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya. Dirinya menatap kosong semua yang ada di hadapannya. _Amethyst_nya meredup seakan tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya.

Sasori menatap Hinata sedih. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat gadis di sampingnya itu seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dan ia yakin dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Namun tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata dan jalan satu-satunya ialah membawa gadis itu pergi jauh dari Tokyo, Jepang, dan satu orang yang sangat berbahaya ─Uchiha Sasuke.

Tangan kiri Sasori terkepal. Matanya terpejam. Sasukelah yang seharusnya dipersalahkan, bukan dirinya. Sempat ia berpikir, siapa sebenarnya pengganggu, dirinya atau pemuda itu? Dan tentu saja jawaban sisi lain di dirinya adalah Sasuke. Dirinya yang lebih dulu mengenal Hinata dan mencintainya. Walaupun tak ia ketahui bahwa Sasuke mencintai gadis yang sama atau tidak. Tapi ia tahu ada sesuatu yang membuat Hinata meragu. Apapun itu... _persetan_.

Mobil pribadi Hiashi yang ditumpangi Sasori dan Hinata berhenti di depan pintu depan Bandara. Lantas keduanya turun dan mulai memasuki bandara, membiarkan petugas bandara yang membawakan koper mereka.

Roti yang dimakan Hinata telah habis dan digantikan oleh sebuah _lollipop_ kesukaannya, pemberian Sasuke semalam. Mendadak Hinata kembali teringat sosok Sasuke. Langkahnya terhenti. Hal itu mengundang kebingungan Sasori.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori seraya menatap Hinata yang berjarak sekitar satu meter di belakangnya.

"A-aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Sasori_-kun_ duluan saja. N-nanti aku menyusul." Kalimat pertama yang didapatkan Sasori. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sasori, Hinata melenggang pergi ke toilet. Gadis itu terlihat jelas menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasori. Sasori hanya dapat menghela napas lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Ia percaya pada Hinata.

Saat hendak berbelok ke toilet umum, mendadak tangan seseorang menariknya. Hinata membelakkan matanya. Jangan-jangan...Tubuhnya bergetar ketika pemikiran tidak baik terbesit di benaknya.

"Ini aku, Sasuke." Bisik orang itu pelan.

"S-sasuke_-kun_?," Hinata menatap orang itu tak percaya. "Sedang apa?"Lanjutnya.

Dilihatnya penampilan Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah dan sebaliknya. _Style_ Sasuke saat ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai pencuri. Tapi untuk apa. Uchiha sudah sangat kaya dan Sasuke tidak perlu mencuri hanya karena ingin menambah uangnya. Jadi, hal itu tidak mungkin.

"Hinata. Ikutlah denganku." Ucap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Digenggamnya kedua tangan mungil Hinata yang terasa dingin. _Ah_. Tangan itu memang selalu dingin ketika ia menyentuhnya. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua mendadak terbesit pemikiran tidak-tidak di benak masing-masing. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Berpegangan tangan. Toilet. Wajah mereka merona memikirkannya dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan toilet.

"Sasuke_-kun_."Lirih Hinata.

.

* * *

.

Sudah lima belas menit sejak kepergian Hinata, namun gadis itu belum juga kembali. Sekitar dua puluh menit lagi pesawat akan lepas landas dan penumpang disarankan agar segera menaiki pesawat. Tapi Sasori tidak akan menaiki pesawat tanpa Hinata. Akal sehatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dua kemungkinan besar terbesit dipikirannya. Telah terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata dan Hinata yang mencoba kabur dari bandara.

Sasori lantas bergegas memeriksa ke toilet, berharap Hinata masih di sana. Namun a tidak menemukan Hinata. Mendadak pikirannya kalut. Ia lalu kembali ke tempat _waiting room_, siapa tahu Hinata telah kembali saat ia mencarinya. Namun lagi-lagi nihil. _Nothing_. Kemungkinan kedua yang kembali terbesit di otaknya.

Sasori meremas rambutnya dan berdecak kesal. Diedarkannya penglihatannya ke sekelilingnya, mencari sosok Hinata. _Hazel_nya menangkap siluet gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan pemuda berjaket di sampingnya. Walau hanya sekilas, ia yakin bahwa gadis itu adalah Hinata. Dan pemuda itu. Hanya satu yang ada dalam benak Sasori. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah dua orang yang diyakini adalah Sasuke dan Hinata ─dengan tangan terkepal erat. "Hinata!" Serunya keras.

Hinata berbalik, sama halnya dengan Sasuke. _Lavender_nya terbelalak melihat Sasori yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Hinata mencengkeram jaket yang dikenakan Sasuke. Mencari perlindungan pada pemuda itu. Hinata tahu Sasori pasti sangat marah sekaligus kecewa mendapati dirinya yang mencoba kabur darinya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Sasori dengan lembut. Ia tidak mungkin membentak gadis yang terlihat rapuh di depannya. Bagaimanapun Sasori sangat menyayanginya dan begitu menjaga perasaannya.

"_G-gomen _Sasori_-kun_." Lirih Hinata tanpa menatap Sasori.

Sasori maju mendekati Hinata dan menarik tangan gadis itu namun dicegah Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawanya." Desis Sasuke.

Sasori berdecih. Ia kembali menarik tangan Hinata, kali ini sedikit kasar, membuat gadis itu meringis. "Ayo Hinata. Sebentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat dan kita sudah hampir terlambat."

"A-ano, Sasori_-kun_. Aku tidak mau." Hinata menarik kembali tangannya dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Ayo Hinata. Kubilang ayo. Jangan membantah!" Sasori kembali menarik tangan Hinata.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sasori membuat genggamannya terlepas. "Jangan memaksanya!"

"Cih. Kau pikir siapa yang memaksanya, kau atau diriku, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasori berdecih dan menatap tajam _obsidian_ yang juga menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Sasori. Manik _obsidian_nya menatap tajam _hazel_di depannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Jika tidak mengingat ini adalah bandara, pasti ia telah mengirimkan pemuda itu di rumah sakit terdekat. Juga tangan mungil yang mencengkeram erat jaketnya. Sasuke menghela napas lalu menghempaskan Sasori hingga pemuda itu nyaris jatuh tersungkur.

Sudut bibir Sasori membentuk seulas seringai. "Sudah menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya pemaksa, eh Uchiha?" Ejeknya.

"Diam kau, sialan!" Desis Sasuke.

"Hinata. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi." Sasori beralih menatap Hinata.

"Hinata. Jangan dengarkan dia." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau, Uchiha. Jangan merusak otak Hinata."

"Hinata. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu."

"Hinata, ayo! Uchiha sialan ini hanya mencoba mempengaruhimu. Aku adalah tunanganmu."

"Hinata, kau tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Hinata", "Hinata", "Hinata", "Hinata"

Mendadak kepala Hinata berdenyut mendengarkan ucapan demi ucapan yang keluar dari Sasori dan Sasuke. Tak ia tahu kata selanjutnya yang diucapkan mereka. Yang ia dengar hanyalah mereka yang terus menggumamkan namanya. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Dipikirannya muncul wajah dua orang pemuda secara bergantian. "Akh!" Gadis itu meringis kesakitan dengan tangan meremas rambutnya sendiri. Kesadarannya semakin lama semakin berkurang.

.

* * *

.

"Hinata.", "Hinata."

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Lagi. Ia mendengar namanya yang terusan disebut. Dikumpulkannya kepingan-kepingan kejadian yang menimpanya. Nyeri kembali melanda kepalanya. "S-sasuke_-kun_."Lirihnya dengan mata yang kembali terpejam untuk beberapa saat, lalu kembali terbuka menampakkan iris _lavender_ lembut yang meneduhkan hati.

Hati Sasori mencelos. Bahkan bukan dirinyalah yang dipanggil Hinata saat ia siuman. Padahal dirinyalah yang sedari tadi menjadi bantal Hinata selama gadis itu pingsan. Namun apa.. Sasori membantu Hinata mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyandarkannya di sandaran kursi. Ia lantas berdiri, membiarkan Sasuke mengambil alih duduk di samping Hinata.

"Sasori_-kun_." Lirih Hinata sekali lagi. Hati Sasori sedikit melega. Walaupun tidak menjadi yang pertama, setidaknya Hinata tidak melupakannya. Ya setidaknya..

Hinata dan Sasuke terlihat sedang mengobrol. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang terus saja bertanya apa yang dirasakan Hinata. Dalih-dalih saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia masih merasakan sakit, pemuda itu akan langsung mengumpat dan tidak segan-segan meninju Sasori yang menentang sarannya agar Hinata dilarikan saja ke rumah sakit.

"Hinata. Apa kau bahagia?"Gumaman Sasori yang tiba-tiba membuat pembicaraan keduanya terhenti. Mereka berdua menatap Sasori yang menatap ke arah lain.

Sasuke menatap Hinata lirih. "Apa kau bahagia di sisinya?" Gadis itu tidak menjawab, melainkan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasori beralih menatap Sasuke, "Apa kau bisa membuatnya bahagia?," "Lebih tepatnya memastikan Hinata selalu bahagia."

"Tentu saja."Jawab Sasuke mantap. Ia yakin bahwa ia bisa menjamin Hinata akan selalu bahagia di sisinya. Tak akan ada lagi harga dirinya yang ia tinggikan jika itu hanya membuat Hinata tersiksa.

Sasori menghela napas dengan mata terpejam. Selama Hinata pingsan, ia telah memikirkannya. Telah memikirkan semuanya. Kepedihan, kesakitan, dan segala macam penderitaan yang akan ia tanggung, telah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. "Baiklah. Kali ini aku akan menyerahkan Hinata kepadamu. Jika kau tidak dapat memegang ucapanmu, aku pastikan kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu, Uchiha." Ia menatap tajam dan penuh keseriusan Sasuke.

"S-sasori _-kun_.."Gumam Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Dikerjapkan matanya dan pada saat itu juga air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Uchiha tidak akan dan tidak pernah melanggar janjinya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ya. Kuharap demikian."

Sasuke mendekakan wajahnya pada Hinata dan berhenti di depan telinga Hinata. "Kau dengar itu. Dia telah menyerahkanmu padaku. Maka dari itu, jadilah pacarku."Bisik Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasori.

Hinata terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Kedua pipinya merona. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke_-kun_.."

"Uchiha Sasuke tidak menerima penolakkan." Bisiknya lagi dengan seringai penuh kemenangan di wajah _stoic_nya.

"Hei, berhentilah berbisik-bisik. Tidak sopan." Sasori berpura-pura menggerutu, menutupi hatinya yang terluka. Ia tahu jelas apa yang dibisikkan Sasuke pada Hinata karena posisi mereka yang hanya berjarak dua kaki. Matanya sarat akan luka tapi cepat-cepat ia tutupi dengan berpura-pura menggerutu. Tentu saja rasa cinta Sasori pada Hinata masih ada, masih sebesar dulu. Namun demi kebahagian gadis itu, Sasori merelakannya bersama pemuda lain asal ia dapat menjamin gadis itu selalu bahagia. Karena kebahagiaan Hinata adalah kebahagiaannya. Biarlah ia yang terluka.

"Hah. Kalian membuatku menunda keberangkatanku."Gerutu Sasori sekali lagi seraya menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok besar di belakangnya. Benar saja. Lima menit setelah Hinata pingsan, pesawat jurusan Tokyo-Amerika telah lepas landas sedangkan dirinya belum memasuki pesawat.

"Eum.. Sasori_-kun_..." Panggil Hinata pelan.

.

* * *

.

Hinata melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolahnya bersama Sasuke di sampingnya.

Senyum manis terus bertengger di wajah cantiknya. Hinata yang ini benar-benar cantik. Tidak seperti Hinata yang dulu. Tak ada lagi rok di bawah lutut. Tak ada lagi kemeja kebesaran. Tak ada lagi kacamata besar betilavea. Yang ada hanya Hinata yang bagaikan seorang model cantik.

Penampilannya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari apa yang disebutkan barusan. Rok pendek lima senti di atas lutut, kemeja yang pas di tubuhnya, dan _softlense_ senada dengan warna asli iris Hinata. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan ujung yang dibuat berombak.

Hinata memang tidak berdandan. Tapi malah wajah polos tanpa _make up _yang membuat ia terkesan imut. Semua ini adalah keinginan Sasuke. Pemuda itu yang telah merubahnya, merubahnya menjadi gadis cantik tak kalah dari Sakura. Setelah ini, Sasuke berniat untuk membeberkan siapa Hinata sebenarnya di hadapan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Dengan begini tak ada lagi yang berani mencemooh gadis itu.

Hinata mengeratkan _blazer_ yang ia gunakan. Saat ini telah memasuki musim gugur. Musim yang sangat disukai Hinata tapi merupakan ancaman tersendiri baginya. Udara musim gugur tak kalah dinginnya dengan udara di musim setelahnya. Tubuh Hinata yang begitu sensitif tentu akan mudah jatuh sakit.

Sasuke menautkan jari-jari tangannya dengan milik Hinata dan meremas pelan tangan mungil itu, mencoba mentransfer kehangatan dengan gadis itu karena ia tahu pasti bahwa Hinata tengah kedinginan. Wajah Hinata merona menerima perlakuan Sasuke namun dirinya tidak menolak. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke dan membalas genggaman tangan kekasihnya itu.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan berdampingan, menulikan pendengaran mereka ketika mendengar desis-desis dari siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka. Bagaimana tidak, seseorang yang menjadi 'rakyat jelata' telah berubah seperti sebuah _magic_. Terlebih di sampingnya adalah seorang pangeran sekolah. Mereka tentu saja bertanya-tanya apa hubungan keduanya. Tentu saja karena selama ini mereka tidak pernah terlihat dekat ─di sekolah. Jika gadis-gadis yang melihat pemandangan itu nyaris menangis dan mengucapkan makian pada Hinata, pemuda-pemuda yang melihatnya hampir dibuat pingsan melihat kecantikan alami Hinata.

Gadis yang bersangkutan sedikit memperpendek jaraknya dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Hinata takut dengan pandangan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia merasa segerombolan itu seakan... ingin menerkamnya bulat-bulat.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir dengan kening yang hampir bertautan. Ia berpikiran apa perubahan fisik Hinata sama sekali tidak membuat gadis itu aman, melihat Hinata yang malah seperti ketakutan. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya serta menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari pandangan dari siswa-siswa nakal yang menatapnya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia mendapati segerombolan siswa yang tengah menatap Hinata seakan ingin memakannya. Sasuke menatap tajam gerombolan itu dengan tatapan membunuh, seakan berkata 'Pergi atau mati'. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Sasuke, siswa-siswa itu segera berhamburan. Bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah siswa paling ditakuti seantero sekolah. Setelah mereka hilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke beralih menggandeng bahu Hinata dan meneruskan jalan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

"_Hell_. Mengapa kau bersama rakyat jelata itu?"

Sebuah suara dari arah belakang memaksa keduanya berhenti lagi dan berbalik. Dapat Sasuke lihat seorang gadis pemilik mata sewarna batu _ruby_ tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ah. Lebih tepatnya Karin menatap tajam Hinata, bukan dirinya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Ia telah menduga sebelumnya. Sudah pasti orang pertama yang akan menanyainya adalah Karin, mengingat dialah yang paling fanatik kepadanya. Bisa dibilang Karin adalah ketua dari 'Sasuke _fansclub_'_. _Sasuke menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Siswa-siswi terlihat mulai mengerumuni mereka dengan ketiganya sebagi pusatnya. Mungkin saatnya memberitahu siapa Hinata sebenarnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, kau ingat itu! Dengarkan baik-baik," Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata. "Hinata adalah kekasihku. Siapapun yang berani mengganggunya akan berurusan langsung denganku,"

Mata Karin terbelalak mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Bisik-bisik dari mereka yang mengerumuni mulai terdengar.

"Aku juga akan memberitahukan satu hal lain yang penting. Hinata, adalah anak dari pemilik saham terbesar setelah Uchiha. Jadi, kupastikan kalian akan berurusan dengan keluarga kami jika berani menyiksanya lagi. Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Hinata menatap Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar mengkatakannya yang sebenarnya. Namun tak dapat ia tahan senyumannya. Ia senang dengan tindakan Sasuke. Dengan begini ia merasa dirinya telah aman , tidak ada lagi dirinya yang di_bully _─semoga.

Kini, usai sudah penantian Hinata selama ini. Di mana ia yang selalu menunggu janji mendiang ibunya kepadanya. Janji akan seseorang yang akan menerimanya dan mencintainya juga dicintainya. Selama ini, Hinata selalu menunggu sampai waktu itu tiba.

Sesuai perkataan terakhir ibunya sebelum beliau meninggal. Ia percaya dan meyakini apa yang diucapkan ibunya adalah benar dan menunggu hari itu hingga akhirnya hal itu terbukti sekarang. Sasuke. Pemuda yang menerima dan mencintai dirinya. Juga ia yang mencintai Sasuke. Tuhan memang adil kepada setiap hamba-Nya. Dia yang telah lama menunggu, akhirnya dibalaskan dengan kehadiran Sasuke sebagai sumber kebahagiaannya yang utuh.

.

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

.

_Other.._

"Semua akhirnya terungkap. Hinata benar-benar cantik, bukan? Hanya saja itu dulu tertutupi dengan penampilannya." Ujar Sakura dengan air mata haru di pipinya saat melihat Hinata yang tersenyum bahagia bersama Sasuke. Ia ikut senang. Gadis yang dulu sering menangis dan disakiti, dapat ia tebak bahwa Hinata akan bahagia dengan kehadiran Sasuke di sisinya. Dengan begini, tak ada lagi yang ia khawatirkan.

"Kau benar Sakura. Dia bahkan lebih cantik darimu." Ino menambahi. Namun perkataannya membuat Sakura mendadak pundung. Memang ia mengakui bahwa Hinata sekarang lebih cantik darinya, ia tak mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi perkaatan Ino begitu menusuk hatinya.

Sakura memalingkan kepalanya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasakan tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah tersenyum sumringah kepadanya. Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah pada Naruto karena telah memukulnya kemarin. Salahkan Naruto yang tak memberitahukan masalah Sasuke dan Hinata kepadanya.

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari Sakura_-chan_," Ujar Naruto membuat Sakura tersenyum manis. Ino dan Kiba bertingkah layaknya ingin muntah.

"Setelah _Kaa-san_ ku." Lanjut Naruto dengan senyum polosnya. Senyum Sakura langsung hilang dibawa angin. Itu sama saja artinya dengan ucapan Ino, menomorduakan dirinya. Lantas Ino dan Kiba menahan tawa yang hampir meledak jika saja Sakura tidak menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Bagiku Hinata yang sekarang dan dulu itu sama saja. Tidak ada perubahan padanya. Sama-sama cantik. Tapi kurasa Sakura lebih cantik darinya."

Wajah Sakura merona mendengarnya. Mereka lantas berbalik, melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Keempatnya menatap orang itu tidak percaya. Seakan yang berdiri di depan mereka hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

"_Why_? Itu hanya pendapatku." Ucap orang itu.

"A-ano. Sasori_-san_, bukankah kau seharusnya sudah...eum...itu.." Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, takut menyindir orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sasori. Naruto, Kiba, dan Ino berpikir yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Ah itu. Aku membatalkan keberangkatanku dan menuruti keinginan Hinata dengan bersekolah di sini." Jawab Sasori sembari tersenyum dan mengusap tengkuknya. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Sakura.

Saat di bandara kemarin, setelah permasalahan Sasuke Hinata dan Sasori berakhir, Hinata mengusulkan atau lebih tepatnya meminta Sasori agar pemuda itu tetap bersekolah di Jepang. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata tetap merasa bersalah pada Sasori. Ia khawatir, dalih-dalih Sasori pulang ke Amerika, pemuda itu akan melakukan tindakan tidak wajar yang tidak ia inginkan. Makanya, ia meminta Sasori untuk tetap _stay_ dan akan mencoba memperbaiki hubungan keduanya seperti dulu, layaknya saudara.

"Tapi apa yang aku ucapkan tadi benar. Sakura lebih cantik dari Hinata." Sasori mengulang kembali ucapannya.

"A-Ah benarkah? _Arigatou_ Sasori_-san._" Sakura tersenyum manis. Setidaknya ada yang mengerti perasaannya, walaupun ia lebih mengharapkan jika yang mengatakannya adalah Naruto.

Naruto menatap jengkel Sasori. "Heh, jangan menggoda kekasihku." Sakura menyikut pelan pinggang kekasihnya itu. Lalu kembali tersenyum pada Sasori.

"Ah sudah punya pacar ya. Padahal aku baru berniat menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihku," Ucap Sasori santai. "..habis, Sakura manis _sih._"

Mendadak pipi Sakura merona mendengarnya. Sedangkan Naruto, dirinya sudah diambang kekesalan. Dari awal ia mengetahui Sasori lah yang membuat Hinata nyaris pindah, dirinya langsung tidak menyukai pemuda berwajah dua kali polos darinya itu. Dan sekarang, Sasori mencoba menggoda kekasihnya. Apa-apaan itu. Apakah ia berniat menjadikan Sakura sebagai pelarian setelah diputuskan oleh Hinata? _Hell_.

"_Heck_. APA-APAAN KAU, HAH! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN SAKURA KEPADAMU, TUAN RAMBUT MERAH SIALAN!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori dengan tatapan setajam silet. Ia lalu mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Napasnya memburu manahan gejolak ingin membunuh Sasori.

Tampak sengatan listrik yang tidak kasat mata dari mata Sasori dan Naruto. Keduanya saling menatap tidak suka. Sakura yang berada di samping Naruto beralih ke depan pemuda itu, membatasi Naruto dan Sasori agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Ino dan Kiba berusaha mengusir murid-murid mulai yang memandang mereka bingung. Keduanya mengumpat Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasori. Ketiganya yang menjadi sumber keributan, tapi malah mereka berdua yang repot karena semakin banyak yang berdatangan.

Dari atap sekolah, dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin yang tengah kasmaran itu tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan di bawah. Mereka berdua lalu saling menautkan jari-jemari mereka. Sang gadis menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya dan sang pemuda menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala sang gadis. Kedua mata mereka terpejam merasakan hembusan angin yang begitu menyengat namun dapat menambah keromantisan keduanya.

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

Cuap-cuap Author :

*nongol dengan muka tiga kali lebih plos dari Naruto* *ngumpet di balik jaket Sasuke* _Udah_The End_ 'kan? Yosh. Jaa~ _#plakk

Kyaaaa Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fict ini. Jujur ya, ini adalah chapter yang sangat sulit dan butuh berhari-hari untuk menyelesaikannya karena saya yang berusaha agar _feel_nya kerasa. Tapi inilah hasilnya, _tebane_ T.T

Maklum aja ya, bagaimanapun Ai masih _newbie._ Juga ini dibuat ditengah kesibukkan. Udah kelas ujian. Ehee.. #soksibukpadahalgakniatan #dorr

Maafkan jika ada kesalahan di fanfiksi ini maupun fanfiksi Ai lainnya ya. Seperti _Typo_, kesamaan ide *T.T*, salah menentukan genre dan judul, alur kecepetan, dan lain sebagainya. Di dunia ini ga ada yang sempurna kan, _tebane_? :D #sayaadalahanakemakKushinajad imaklumsajasifatnyamenurunke padasaya ok XD

Oh iya, Ini _romance_ nya ga kerasa ya. _Gomen_, ga bakat buat yang begituan :3v

Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk para _readers_, baik yang telah memberikan _review_ maupun_silent readers_. Sebenarnya Ai agak gimana gitu. Pasalnya buat fict itu susah ya, tapi malah di_silent_kan(?) :3 Lalu, apa salah&susahnya meng_review_? Bahkan _owner_ telah menyediakan dan memberi toleransi bagi yang tidak mempunyai akun agar tetap bisa meng_review_. Gak apapalah. Saya juga kadang menjadi _silent_ _reader_ :p #wkks. Sudahlah. Yang penting kalian ─para _silent readers─ _mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiksi ini. _Arigatou ne _^^

_Special Thanks_ buat dua temen sekelasku, **Ayumi **(Kau-Tahu-Siapa) dan **Ennaka **(Ennaka24), yang telah membantuku menyelesaikan chapter akhir ini. Mereka yang telah bersedia mendengarkan kegalauanku saat mencari ide chap ini. Bagaimanapun usul kalian berdua sangat berguna :') _Arigatou gozaimasu. _Nanti si Nayh yang akan membayar semuanya karena entar lagi ulang tahunnya (5 oktober). Wahaaa :p *Just kidding yo Nayh yo! "Semua ini hanya _piilu_belaka. Jangan dimasukkan dalam hati karena akan mengakibatkan empedu." #minjem kata-kata Dian XD*

Juga, maaf yo Nayh. Akhir-akhir ini diriku selalu mem_bully_mu. Hoho. Itu bukti ke-_care-_ranku padamu, _tebane_ #eaaa

_Yosh_.. Pamit dulu, ya. _Jaa~_

-Aiame

(Oktober 1st, 2012)


End file.
